In current computer to computer communication negotiations, e.g., client/server or server/server, it is difficult to ascertain whether a particular server is capable of implementing the same communication standards and security features of the client and vice versa. Typically, if the client and server do not implement the same security features or communication standard, one device may revert to an older communication standard that is accepted by the other device. However, the reversion to the older communication standard may result in less secure communications between the client and the server. As a result, sensitive data communicated between the client and server may be lost or compromised. For instance, if an attack succeeds, the attacker can gain confidential information, inject false data in the system, and deny the clients access to information.
Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.